


Time Well Spent

by Alletsiva (Avistella)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, Fluff, Mutual Masturbation, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Reader-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9414620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Alletsiva
Summary: Since you can't sleep, you might as well have somefunwith Zen.





	

You heave out a sigh as you bring your arm up to rest over your head as you continue to stare at the ceiling above you. It was awfully late, but you still couldn't find it in yourself to fall asleep. Just then, you hear the bedroom door creak open, prompting you to lift your head. When your eyes made contact with Zen's red ones, he seemed almost surprised.

"You're still awake?" He asks, even though the answer should have been obvious.

"I can't sleep," you groan, frustrated, as you kick up a leg and letting it fall back haphazardly on the mattress. "I've already tried _everything_."

Zen laughs as he makes his way over. The bed dips underneath his weight, and he crawls over to your side, a certain glint in his eyes. "Well, if that's the case, how about we spend our energy doing something else?" His voice is low and suggestive, his hands trailing your thighs, making it plainly obvious just what it was the actor was suggesting.

You don't protest, instead flashing the young man an encouraging smile which quickly becomes buried underneath his lips. Zen's lips are soft, but his teeth that are nipping at you aren't. You open your mouth for him, his tongue immediately darting inside and trying to get a taste of you, but you want to challenge him. You push back at his tongue with your own, and the two of you engage in a show for power.

Zen is unrelenting, and so are you, but then the actor's hands go to cup your breasts. For a second, you wonder where he was going to go with this, but then his fingers suddenly pinch at your nipples through the fabric of your shirt, eliciting a small gasp from you. The distraction was enough time for Zen to overpower you, his tongue working restlessly on coaxing sweet moans from your lips. You find yourself wrapping your arms around Zen's neck, pulling him closer towards you when you feel his hands sneak their way underneath the hem of your shirt, fingers dancing across your skin to your breasts.

You pull apart from Zen. "You play with my breasts way too much," you comment.

Zen sighs as he allows his palms to glide over the buds which has you sighing blissfully in response. "Well, what can I do? They're perfect, just like you."

You snort. "Was that rhyme intentional?"

Zen's chest rumbles as he laughs at his unintentional humour. "No, but this is—" Suddenly, the actor swings his legs over so that he was between your own. His hands momentarily left you to lift off your obstructive shirt, throwing it to the side before he started grinding himself against you, hands going back to tease your pert nipples. You sigh at the sensation of the fabric of Zen's pants and your own rubbing against one another as the shape of the actor's erection teases you. Your hands travel upwards to grip at the young man's arms for support as you start to grind back with just as much vigor, eager for more friction.

"Babe, I wanna try something," Zen's voice wavers the slightest bit as he continues to roll his hips with yours.

You offer a questioning hum, barely able to keep yourself from getting lost in the pleasure. "Wh-What is it?"

"Get your phone," he orders you while he takes his out as well. Curious, you pause with your grinding to retrieve your phone from the bedside drawer. Once it's in your hands, Zen asks, "Is it on vibrate?"

You nod, still confused before your eyes widen the moment your mind catches up to what Zen's idea could possibly be. The actor flashes you a playful smirk when he sees the realization dawn on your face. He pulls himself away from you for a moment to help tug your pants off and skips over your panties. You're still trying to process the whole thing when Zen grabs your wrist, guiding your hand to firmly place your phone against your clothed sex.

Zen then brings his attention back to his own phone, deftly typing at the keys before his gaze flickers over to you. You wait in anticipation when you feel the device vibrate against you, alerting you of a new text message. You gasp at the pleasurable tingles it sent your body, and Zen took that as his cue to continue. The actor sends you multiple texts at once, the vibrations of your phone unrelenting.

You bite your lower lip and find yourself trying to push the device even further against your heat, almost annoyed at the thin material that obstructed it. The text messages continue, and you squirm a bit from the sensations but don't dare move your phone away. You're panting heavily from the multiple vibrations, and you decide to ask, "A-Are you sending actual texts or just spamming random letters?"

"Actual texts," Zen answers you, his voice strained as he tries to distract himself from the tightness in his pants while he watches you writhe and arch your back in front of him.

You become curious at that. "Can I read them?"

"Later, unless you want to stop now," Zen replies teasingly, and when the vibration comes again from the actor's latest text, you quickly shake your head before burying it into the pillows. Zen complies to your wish, fingers gliding across the keys. By now, your panties are considerably soaked through, and in your haze, you vaguely make a mental note to clean your phone later.

When the sensations stop, you don't bother to hide the pout that forms on your lips. "What? That's it?"

Zen laughs, throwing both his phone and your own off to the side, knowing that if they get broken, he could always get Seven to fix them. Right now, there was something else much more important that he needed to give his attention to. "I can't..." the male answers you, voice husky and dripping with pure desire. "You're just too irresistible."

The actor doesn't give you time to respond, his lips already descending on yours as he pushes his weight onto your hips. You moan into the kiss, desperately tugging at Zen's shirt. Zen parts his lips away from yours for a moment to take off his shirt before kissing you once more, and your hands roam and travel across his newly exposed skin, admiring the way his muscles contract with each movement underneath your palms. Eventually, your hands travel down to his hips, and Zen shifts around enough to aid you in removing his pants and underwear.

When you lift your hips and feel Zen's cock rub against you, you realize that you're still wearing your own underwear. You separate from the kiss to growl, impatient, as you tug them off and throw them away before bringing your hands back between your bodies to grip the actor's hardened flesh. Zen gasps, and when you start stroking his length just the way he liked it, the actor can't control the moans that spill out of his parted lips.

" _Oohhh_...yeah... Just like that, babe," Zen encourages you, dipping his head down so that his lips were near your ear.

His tongue darts out, licking the shell of your ear. He continues to tease you there, nibbling and licking which spurs you on with your pumps on his cock. Zen's deep moans fill your ears, blowing hot air against your skin which sends shivers running down your spine.

Zen's hands lovingly caress your shoulders before they dance across your collar bones. His hands then teasingly slide down to the valley between your breasts and circles the mounds before bringing his hands down to your stomach. The actor's palms glide across to your hips and traces small circles there with his fingers before purposefully avoiding your aching sex and instead strokes your inner thighs.

" _Zeeen_ ," you whine, dragging out the young man's name as you continue to stroke him.

"What is it babe?" He asks, voice playful but also trembling as he continues to trail his fingers along your thighs and ghost over your folds. "Oh, do you _want_ me?"

You exhale a breath which sounds like a short laugh. Two can play at that game. You abruptly tighten your grip on Zen's cock, eliciting a fierce growl from him. "Oh, _fuck_!" Zen curses loudly as he buries his head in the crook of your neck. The actor doesn't even need to look to know that you're grinning rather smugly for getting that kind of reaction from him. "That's not fair..." he complains against your skin, and you roll your eyes before he brings his head back up.

"Says the one who won't touch me while I'm trying to make you feel good here."

Zen chuckles at that but doesn't say anything further before he plunges three fingers inside you all at once. You cry out from the sudden intrusion, instinctively tightening your hold on the throbbing member, drawing out another delicious moan from the actor. It's a bit awkward at first, your hands bumping against one another before eventually finding a rhythm that works well for the both of you.

Whenever you slide your hands up to the head of Zen's cock, the actor would dive his fingers inside you. Whenever you bring your hands to slide down back to the base of his length, Zen would teasingly pull out his fingers, making sure to curl them in all the right ways. Whenever you flick the head or press against his slit, Zen would pinch at your clit.

By now, Zen's leaking a _generous_ amount of precum, and when you eye the slick and throbbing cock, you decide that you want the hot flesh _inside_ you. To stretch you out and fill you up. There was only so much that slender fingers could do after all, no matter how talented. Your tongue darts out to lick your suddenly dry lips. One of your hands leaves Zen's cock to grab at his wrist and pull away his fingers that were pleasuring you. Zen's confused at first, but when your hand that was still gripped onto his member guides him along to your entrance, his eyes widen a bit before a wolfish grin spreads across his lips.

Both you and Zen impatiently thrust at each other at the same time, meeting half-way as your simultaneous groans meld together in the air. Zen's free hands go to grip at your hips for control, offering slow but deep thrusts. He wants you to feel _every_ single inch of his heat and to be swallowed whole by you. You take Zen in with ease, encouraging him with carefully chosen words of praise that you know gets him off.

You lift up a hand and realize that they're quite soiled from the actor's precum. Your lip excitedly gets caught underneath your teeth as you bring your slick fingers close to the actor's lips, his exhaled breaths warming up the digits. "Suck on them," you tell him when Zen shoots you a curious look. "Clean them up."

Zen lets go of your hips, hands shooting upwards to grab your wrist. His thrusts start to become more shallow and distracted as he instead focuses on cleaning up your hand like you ordered. The actor runs his tongue across your palm, lapping at the precum you collected from him before he inserts two of your fingers into his mouth. Zen's wet muscle circles around them and trails along their length before he enthusiastically starts sucking on the digits and hums in delight.

You start thrusting your fingers in and out of the actor's mouth to help, finding that Zen's hips would move in tandem to match the pacing of your fingers. Zen closes his eyes, reveling in the taste and sensations as he moans around your digits. Feeling quite satisfied, you move to retract your hand, but Zen's head follows and leans forward, not allowing your fingers to escape his hold in his mouth which draws a mischievous smirk from you.

Since Zen's eyes are closed, he doesn't realize your free hand moving up to his hair. You give the strands a firm tug, eliciting a delighted gasp and involuntary sharp thrust from the male. You take that as your opportunity to retract your hand, sitting up from your position and giving him a sloppy open-mouthed kiss, tongues swirling together.

Zen's hand goes around to the back of your head, pushing you further into his mouth as he drives himself deeper inside you. You muffle Zen's moans with your mouth while he drinks in yours, and you need to breathe but don't want to part either. Zen pulls away first, but his lips are quick to go back on your skin, his tongue trailing down the column of your neck. The actor bites down on a sensitive area, making you involuntarily clench around him, so he does it again and again.

You desperately lift your hips to meet with Zen's; you were close, and you could tell that Zen was too with the way his cock throbbed and twitched inside you. You wanted more. You _needed_ more. Your arms go to wrap around the actor's broad frame, and your nails dig into his back making him groan in both pleasure and pain when he finds that spot inside you that you love so much and tortures you with it.

It's not enough. Zen wants— _needs_ —to go _deeper_. His hands hook themselves underneath your knees and raises your legs high enough that your hips leave the bed. Zen growls, lost in the pleasure as he pounds himself mercilessly into you. You're squirming restlessly beneath him, screaming and begging for more which Zen is more than happy to provide even without asking.

The headboard collides loudly against the wall as skin slaps against skin, and your voices grow in volume, words jumbled and sentences incoherent. Your hands fly to your clit, rubbing the bundle of nerves harshly to match Zen's thrusts. You hear Zen offer a strained laugh amidst his moans and groans.

"...Cum for me," he orders you simply.

You can't resist his demanding words, and you come undone. You throw your head back, white filling your vision as you clench around the male. In your haze, you vaguely hear Zen curse, his thrusts frantic and mindless before he completely stills and shoots his load into you, your sexes pulsating against one another. The actor finally lets go of your legs, and they fall unceremoniously on the bed. Zen carefully pulls out of you with a soft moan, his eyes taking in the sight of your tired and spent form.

He knows he should clean up, but first, he collapses himself beside you before he takes you into his arms. You let out a relieved sigh as you bring your breathing back to normal. Zen chuckles softly before pressing his lips on the crown of your head, murmuring sweet words of love against your hair.

"So, how about it?" He asks you, his voice quiet and gentle. "Do you think you can sleep now, or do you want to go for another round? I'm always ready if you are."

You can't help but laugh at that and snuggle yourself closer to the actor's chest. Your eyes slowly flutter close, the exhaustion finally catching up with you, and you hum. "I'm sure you are, but maybe next time. I'm too tired."

"Sure thing, babe." Zen smiles as he nuzzles his cheek against the top of your head. "Sleep well, mkay?"

"Of course, because you're with me," you answer lightly as you force yourself to open your eyes and tilt your your head back to look at the young man. "I love you," you say before pursing your lips for a kiss.

"Love you too," Zen breathes out and places one last kiss on your lips for the night, promising to offer more the next morning. The actor then carefully leaves the bed to go clean up, and you're about to go to sleep when you remember the texts that Zen sent to your phone. You look around and grope for it, finding it on the floor. You reach down to retrieve the device and open it to read through the messages, a wide grin spreading across your lips.

_"I love you."_

_"You're so beautiful."_

_"I'm so lucky to have you in my life."_

_"Thank you for everything."_

_"I hope I can continue making you happy like this."_

_"Just like how you make me happy."_

The texts continued like that, and you lie back down on the bed in glee. You hug your phone to your chest, deciding you'll reply to all the texts some other time, but for now, you just want to let Zen's words of love sink in while sleep catches up with you.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired to write after another one of my many sleepless nights. :')))  
> Feel free to drop my [Tumblr](http://avistella.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
